


Back from Deployment: Army Ashton One shot

by orphan_account



Series: 5SOS Oneshots [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Deployment, F/M, Fingering, Military, Oral Sex, Other, Penetration, Smut, army recruit, purity ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long six months without Ashton by your side, but once he returns, it's time to make up for every second lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back from Deployment: Army Ashton One shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper smutty oneshot so let me know what you think please! :3

'5 hours. Only 5 hours left.'

The thought refused to leave your mind, a mixture of anxiety, relief and excitement growing from the pit of your stomach, the postive vibes only to be met by the empty half of the bed. The warmth you had suddenly felt from the prospect of today turned cold and dull, recurring thoughts about today's events causing your morning to start off in a nervous manner. A quiet sigh left your lips once you read the time on your phone: 9:50am, as you practically forced yourself out of the comfort of your bed sheets, your feet pressing down against the cold hardwood floor.

It's been a long 6 months of not having him by your side. It was as if ever since he left, your routine was disrupted, and the days continued to feel empty without him. He wasn't there to kiss you good morning, or good night. The boiling hot water of a bath wouldn't provide you with the same comforting warmth of his body: bodies pressed together, as the tensions from the days events would gradually subside with the soothing tone of his voice, assuring you that tomorrow would be better. No one was there to hug you when you needed it the most, especially during the events where daunting thoughts were plastered in your mind.

Throughout the deployment, you noticed a major difference. Your eyes lacked spirit and optimism, instead replaced by heavy shadows that rimmed around your eyes, showing the exhaustion from sleepless nights that were full of quiet, hot tears that trailed ruthlessly down your cheeks. The days always consisted of boring activities to try and keep your mind at bay, from housework to homework. But it was as if throughout the prolonged period of time, he was there next to you in some way. When there was no light in your mind, you could hear his voice. A hushed whisper, telling you that he will be back soon, content in your arms. Time just never seemed to agree with you: a mere few minutes felt like hours every time you decided to check the clock that hung on the plain grey walls alone. Your jaw would always clench, a spark of frustration flaring in your heart that made small shivers travel down your spine, the experience of waiting now even more difficult. All you wanted was him back home, where he belonged.

It was now 10:30am, and after you completed the steps that made up your morning routine, you decided to do something that the you of the past would have never expected, or wanted. Before Ashton stepped out of the door to fight, he left you a small box that sat patiently at the top of your bed. He was contemplating handing it to you in person, but he knew inside that if he did, it would only end in him walking out of the front door with his head down low, your heart in a painful ache, as if it shattered inside slightly. Ashton never told you what the box contained, but you always had a small idea as to what lay inside the wrapped cardboard. He was the boy who loved to express himself through words, composing different love letters for you whenever the opportunity arose. However, the words written in his messy handwriting for this were bittersweet, which is why you put it away for something more significant than a rainy day.

After a small rummage through your wardrobe, your eyes caught the attention of wrapping paper, knowing well that was it. And swiftly grabbing it, you quietly tiptoed on your bare feet, wanting to savour the silence. Usually, silence was defeaning, but at this very moment it comforted you, giving you a slight amount of ease as you placed the box on the slightly creased white sheets, you gently sitting down afterwards. Throughout the 6 months alone, a voice restricted you from doing this, but a small urge told you that a small weight would instantly lift from your shoulders. It was the only thing left of him at this very moment. There was a small debate in your mind, even though you knew that Ashton would have wanted you to do this. The silence was disrupted by a harsh blow of the wind, tree branches knocking on the glass windows as your hands tore apart the paper, finally lifting the lid to reveal what lay inside.

A comforting feeling engulfed your cold flesh from the scent of his cologne, the warm notes of musk and amber intoxicating your mind as you gently picked up the stack of letters that lay inside the now empty box. Ashton always had a side to him he only expressed with you: he always revelled in what he had from his childhood. It was evident right now, as he decorated the white envelopes with his favourite stickers, reminding you of his love for Thomas the Tank Engine and Dragon Ball Z. An instinctive giggle left your lips, probably the first sign of happiness for a while. It was at this point where you finally came to terms with what was going on. The desolate feelings were at its peak as your eyes watered, vision becoming slightly blurry from the salty tears you failed to fight off quickly streamed down your cheeks as you continued to let them fall. You felt weak, as if the barrier that you had came crashing down into pieces, and it couldn't be repaired. The letters he wrote were stained with your tears, the first of 5 envelopes damp, and the ink slightly smudged. It scared you that this particular letter was at the top, and you were slightly thankful that it's condition wasn't as immaculate:

'Open me if I don't return.'

Your fingertips pressed gently against the cardboard box, lightly tapping as you continued to contemplate whether you should continue to look at the rest, your cheeks stained with tears as the out pour of every emotion you felt now subsiding. The strong pain you faced from the excessive amount of stress in the side of your head also eased, giving you a feeling of relaxation from the reminded you were giving yourself every minute.

He is back home today.

And with that, your mind started to drift into its own thoughts, falling into a daydream about the impending reunion, desperately wishing for your imagination to become a reality. Light breaths would escape his lips from the moment you opened the mahogany door, the brass door knob twisting to reveal an exhausted and bruised Ashton. He would be fragile from the exhausting 6 months in the desert, hands still sore and red. But that would never stop him from holding you tightly in his arms again. His hands would rub light cricles across your back, providing you with the ease and comfort you desperately needed. Heavy exhales of his hot breath would cascade onto the supple flesh of your neck, arms spindled around your waist as the two of you stood there, in peace. He would finally wake up to a pair of eyes admiring him in the morning, as the sunrise would emit a warm array of colours that lit up your bedroom. Your eyes were what he loved the most: effervescent jewels that hid love and passion that he could finally look into again. He would finally be back where he truly belongs.

Your peaceful daydream was disturbed by a ring of the doorbell, the high pitched ringing of a bell reverberating throughout the empty air; forming an echo as an instant wave of confusion ,settled in as you took yourself out of your daze, as you placed the box back to it's original position in the wardrobe. With your bare feet travelling out of the bedroom and down the staircase, you swiftly opened the mahogany door to find the biggest surprise. He was standing there: clad in his camoflague, arms open for your embrace. His hair was tied back into a bun, stubble decorating his mouth and chin, with slightly tanned skin from the exposure.

The two of you mirrored each others expression: you were speechless. It was the moment you were waiting for, for an excruciating 6 months. All of the stress that you felt instantly disappeared like smoke as you leaped into his embrace, your hands holding onto him as tightly as they possibly could. No words were exhanged, but nothing needed to be said. Actions spoke louder than words, but after a elongated hug, he finally spoke, his voice relaxing you:

_'Told you i'd come back.'_

And with that, he finally kissed you. Your mouth revelled in the taste of his lips, pressing against yours as if they were made for each other. His mouth demanded yours: and all you can do when he kisses you back is hold onto his rugged biceps, trying your upmost hardest to give something back. The force against you slowly reduced you to a whimpering mess, more desperate for his touch than you ever thought. He left the flesh of your lips red and puffy, mirroring the state of his own from the intense kissing, oxygen not a necessity as he left your lips and proceeded onto your neck.

_'We need to make up for lost time.'_

And with that, he kicked the door shut: his heavy boots hitting against the solid wood as he diverted his entire attention to you. his tongue gently travelled across his bottom lip, coating the chapped skin in a light layer of saliva, as the large duffle bag he was holding on his shoulder dropped against the cold hardwood floors. It emitted a loud 'bang': shocking you slightly as Ashton placed his hands onto your hips, you giving a nod of approval before moving closer to you, desperate to shut the small gap of oxygen that separated him from finally tasting you again.

_'I'm going to make you feel so good babe. It'll be as if I never left you.'_

You could feel the beat of your heart raise in pace lightly, the sound of a pounding beat audible to yours, and possibly his ears as he continued to edge closer. The grip on your waist tightened slightly, proving the work he put in throughout his time out in the field. The large surface area of his palm was rough: calloused pads of each of his fingers pressing into your hips, roughly pulling you so your chest was pressed against his. A long, hot breath left his lips; the heat against your flesh as his face neared yours for another kiss. You observed his features well: small rough hairs aligning his mouth and chin, bound to tickle against your face. Small droplets of sweat formed along his hairline, small baby hairs matted against the exposed space of his forehead as the remainder or his locks were pulled into a tight bun. A black elastic secured in place to ensure they weren't going anywhere. But he still has the same sparkle that shone in his eyes, hazel iris' deepening by the second of the atmosphere became more heated by the second.

Your mind started to drift into your own thoughts again, forgetting all the stress you endured as his lips were less than an inch apart. No matter the situation: he loved to tease when it came to kissing you. Every time you thought the gap would shut, he'd push back, a small giggle leaving his lips as he made you wait desperately for more. The small hairs scattered across the lower half of his face grazing your face, as you observed him closely.

_**'Just hurry up and kiss me.'** _

Ashton obeyed your order: the apples of his cheeks forming a light wash of cherry red as the small gap finally closed with the attachment of his lips against your own. A pair of lips that were familiar, yet unfamiliar now moulded together perfectly with yours as they started to move in sync together, as your hands instinctively moving to his neck. The soft and gentle palms of your hands pressing against his slightly tensed skin, relaxing instantly from your tender touch; your lips quirking upwards from his reaction. His hands now transferring from your waist to your hair: long fingers weaving through the silky strands before tightening. The small force emitted a small moan from you, allowing him to continue further as the small 'o' shape your mouth formed gave him good access to introduce the skills of his tongue that always made you weak in your knees, as the partially heavy scruff on his cheeks pressed even further into the lower half of your face.

It was as if you were the drug that he truly craved, and an overdose wouldn't result in a negative. More like a trip that his body was craving immensely for, wanting to feel the sensation that shot euphoric feelings throughout his entire body. His lips leave yours for less than a second, taking in a small breath of air before firmly pressing against yours again in a frantic state of hunger and lust. Ashton's tongue reappearing as his tongue slid slowly over your bottom lip. You sighed lightly into his mouth, giving him access to get a batter taste of you. Teeth lightly clash together and the wet smacking sounds your mouths make silence the impending moans you were close to releasing: the desire and lust within you making itself more known as the pressure against his neck started to increase, but only to bring him closer to you. Your feet took a step backward, body travelling along before you felt the cold, reddish brown mahogany wood of the front door press against your back. Two hands left your hair and placed themselves under your ass, swiftly hoisting you up so your legs wrapped around his uniform clad waist, the heated kiss not breaking. The shape of his thighs were evident as the camouflage material stuck against his built muscles, one hand returning back to your hair as you kept a firm grip. His other hand firmly runs up your side, over your waist and ribs, hovering above your breasts, before skipping and stroking the exposed skin of your collarbone.

 _ **'Ash.'**_ You mumbled lightly, a light pleading tone evident in your voice as he opened his eyes to look at you. The hazel in his eyes were now significantly deeper, now a combination of brown and green as his pupils revealed a incandescent light that twinkled within each in synchronisation. His lips were now removed from the touch of yours: wet and sloppy kisses that were now present along your jawline, dropping slow kisses against the bare flesh.

 _'Yes love?'_ His words vibrating against your skin, his mind preoccupied with the supple, tender flesh of your neck. His lips applied a small amount of pressure along your collarbone, giving a small kitten lick before he started to suck harshly. His head pressed against your neck, you holding onto the back of his neck as he shifted slightly. A small purple bruise was now present on your neck, his tongue swiping over the sensitive skin before looking intently at you.

_**'Bedroom. Now.'** _

It took him less than a second to obey to your command. Two large palms that now roughly cupped your ass pulled you from the hard material of the door, your bodies pressed together as he proceeded to making his way up the staircase. The sound of his boots pressed against each stair as his pace continued to speed up as you stayed as his primary source of attention.

_**'Looks like all of your training has done you good.'** _

All he could do was laugh as your words. His contagious giggle filled the what was empty air, producing a small echo. A large grin spread across his lips: the dimples at each side of his mouth now prominent. Ashton's smile was always a feature that you truly adored: it showed the happiness he was feeling and could lift anyone's spirits within a matter of seconds. It was times like this where you were truly grateful that he was a part of your life.

A minute later and the bedroom door kicked open, revealing a crisp and clean bedroom with sheets that would be sprawled in several different directions within a few minutes. His grip on you stayed firm as he hurriedly scurried over to the bed, pushing your figure back, so that your back lay against the comfort of an ivory blanket. Your head placed itself against the comfort of a duck-feathered pillow, strands of hair spread against the feathered cushion as Ashton was fumbling with the laces of his army boots. A few seconds later and you could hear his boots toppling onto the floor, his gaze averting to your flushed appearance as he desperately climbed onto the bed; his body now hovering over yours.

The now familiar feeling of his lips returned to you, reattaching with the upmost passion and lust that his heart would let out. You never turned away from the chance to kiss Ashton: as you both revelled in the pleasurable feeling. He couldn't wait any further, as he wanted to savour the delicious feeling for as long as possible. Your lips worked naturally in sync, the kissing more heated as you felt one of his hands tug against the thin cotton material of your white t-shirt. He was sucking harshly on your bottom lip, you now taking full notice of his action, now finishing off what he wanted. Your body moved upwards, replacing his hand with yours as you hurriedly pulled off the thin material, lips only parting for a split second before reattaching in a moment of frenzy. His eyes diverted to your bra clad cleavage, resulting in a small groan that he emitted from the sight of thin black lace that covered your breasts. It was a good day to wear a push up bra: you thought yourself.

He couldn't wait any further. His large palms gently grasped onto your breasts, pulling the bra down to expose your erect nipples.His hand swiftly reached for the clasp, unbuckling with ease as the back material fell from your arms onto the floor, separate from the other pieces of clothing. His hand started to lightly trace the outline of where the material pressed down on your chest, eyeing your breasts like a piece of art at the presence of your pert boobs. He instinctively licked his tongue along his bottom lip, coating the kiss swollen skin in saliva as his lips attached onto your pert left nipple, before sucking with a large amount of pressure. The short, rough sucks, flicking small kitten licks and the wet suckling makes you writher underneath his touch. He teases and works you over until your nipples are puffy and glistening with saliva, working at full force before proceeding onto the next breast, your moans encouraging him to continue further. There are now multiple spots around your neck and chest where Ashton sucked and nibbled, but the feeling of his tongue against your swollen nubs, biting gently, was enough to drive you utterly insane. His eyes would always flutter shut, you admiring the view from below at the skilled technique of his sloppy tongue that swirled around your erect nipple. His hands cupped your boobs, giving him more ease as he continued to gently bite and nip at the sensitive skin surrounding your partially swollen nipple, a pool of wetness rushing down below as you ushered off your black leggings, throwing them to the side to accompany your white t-shirt you just rid of.

_**'You're overdressed. No fair.'** _

You managed to speak through heavy breaths, with rosy red cheeks that accompanied your flushed state, as small droplets of sweat along your forehead plastered small baby hairs against your hairline. All Ashton did was giggle lightly in response, knowing that all to well himself. Within less than a minute the rough and heavy materials that clothed his body for 6 months were now crumpled on top of yours. His khaki green top pulled against his bulging muscles, evident that it was stretched as a result of the endurance of fighting in the frontline line, as well as the extensive amount of gruelling training in sweltering heat, that had its own separate effect on the rest of his clothing. Now, he was left in his black Calvin Klein boxers, the bulge of his arousal ardent as the constricting black material did nothing to hide the extent of how horny he was. But at this moment, all you did was admire his body. How prominent his abs were, the outline of his v-line that caused you to lick your lips in delicious anticipation, your primary thoughts averting to the delectable taste of his cock that you truly loved, and missed. 

_'Don't worry love, this is all about you.'_

An inevitable rosy red hue started to form on the apples of your cheeks as you lowered your head, slight embarrassment washing over your body as Ashton only brought you closer to his embrace. Regardless of the circumstances or the situation, Ashton always treated you like a queen. he loved seeing you in a state of utter and complete bliss, your body reacting to the euphoric surges that shot throughout your entire body, building up into a release that left you numb and more than relaxed. 

_'But first, this needs to go.'_

A wave of confusion accompanied your thoughts as you quickly looked to your left side, observing before copying for your right. But as you turned to face your right, you then realised what he really meant. Your ring finger, of your right hand. It was clad with a rose gold band, reflecting against the dim light of the lamp that lonely on a hardwood side desk, dust and dirt free. Ashton's right hand also had a simple gold band: just white gold instead of rose, that enhanced his now tanned skin lightly. A simple look at the plain band was enough to remind you of the promises the two of you made as couple before he left, now the perfect time to commit without it. His body now closer to yours, he lifts your hand into the warm embrace of his. As Ashton's hands were much larger than yours, he cradles the gentle skin of your hand as he twiddled with your fingers: admiring the delicacy that they had, as he pressed his swollen red lips against your knuckles. A small giggle left your lips, reminding you the small intimate actions either one of you did during times like this, that made it all the more better. But as soon as his lips left your hand, his tongue was wet and slick against your ring finger. His eyes hooded with lust, as the beat of your heart increased, silently wanting him to continue. Your breaths were muffled as you continued to intently watch, as his teeth clamped down on the thin metal band. And as he proceeded to remove it from your finger, he roughly pulled his off within a matter of seconds. The white gold band now placed on the desk, with yours to shortly follow, as the ring was off your hand with a 'pop' his mouth. Ashton gently held onto the band, observing the immaculate state of the rose gold colour, before placing it next to his. 

 _'Those won't be needed tonight.'_ A small but obvious sign that this night was destined to be impure. 

_'Just let me take care of you my love.'_

And with that, he kept to his proposal. With your half naked body now lying against the mattress, his body hovered over yours yet again, pressing a gentle chaste kiss onto your lips before he continued down your stomach. He peppered light feathery kisses from your lips to your stomach, sloppy wet patches on your stomach that formed a trail lower, as he got closer to where he truly desired. He missed the taste of you, as you missed the taste of him. Staying alone in a restricting bunk wasn't enough for him. Ashton missed every aspect about you. Freezing cold desert nights in a small bunk with a thin blanket that didn't provide him with enough warmth as you did. The constant thought of each day possibly being his last; a small scenario that played in his head of a colleague telling you the news that gave him horrific nightmares at 2am. 

His desperation for you was clearly evident now, as the closer he got to your drenched pussy, the louder small groans that emitted from closed lips became louder.

_'Babe you're soaking.'_

His voice spoke with slight admiration of the sight that was in front of him. He inhaled a small breath, the smell of your wet pussy which increased his arousal further as his teeth not attached onto the thin, black lacy material that accompanied your bra in a set he bought you once. His head shook from side-to-side, not approving of the lacy panties that blocked him from the delicious taste of your core. A small giggle left your lips, your voice slightly lighter and quieter as he pulled your panties down with ease, pooling around your ankles before throwing them to join the rest of what clothed your bodies. 

Ashton wasn't the one to tease when it came to eating you out. He just simply didn't have the patience for it. As soon as he was able to taste you, he wanted to revel in the moment for as long as possible. His middle finger gently swiped up against your slit, collecting the juices that covered your pussy with ease, before quickly popping his finger into his mouth. A small moan of delight left his lips from the taste of you, now reminded of how much he really did love to eat you out. His main favourite thing however, was watching you react. Your eyes would always flutter shut from the initial feeling of his tongue as it pressed against your aching clit, wiggling, causing ripples of pleasure to surge throughout your body as he focused on the sensitive nub. He would never leave a part of your pussy unattended, as his tongue would travel your folds; sucking on one gently before proceeding onto the next. 

This time was no exception. 

His hazel eyes watched you intently as you continued to lay now on the plump, but messy sheets, as Ashton continued to stare at you as if you were the most delicious thing he was bound to taste. With eyes that are dark with lust, and flushed cheeks, his large, calloused palms are kept a firm grip on your inner thighs; his hot breath hovering your soaked core, inhaling your scent again as his tongue took a long, sloppy, wet stripe up your slit. Your pussy was covered with a combination of his saliva, that glistened against your own juices as he continued to admire your exposed lower half. A combination of anticipation and pure adrenaline continued to usher up your spine. His muscles were pulled taut: as his plump lips proceeded to harshly suck against your clit. The bud of nerves shook from the sensitivity. Your clit, and the sensitive skin below it, were completely exposed to the skill that Ashton's tongue had, which caused several moans to elicit from your lips in a weak state of desperation. Your hands held onto his head again: holding with a gentle grasp, but you ensured that a small amount of pressure would tell him to keep going. You couldn't keep your words to yourself, the more intense he got. Your legs continued to shiver with excitement as he overwhelmed your body, as his tongue continued to zigzag against your clit. As soon as you were comfortable, he attacked with fervour as he sucked in long, harsh, pulls, refusing to ignore your wetness as he continued to lap at your juices, long crude slurps that were audible, causing you to blush heavily.

_**'I'm close Ash. Fuck.'** _

He simply moaned against your pussy, the small vibrations it emitted causing your legs to shake with more fervour as a knot started to form in the pit of your lower stomach. The closer you got, the more he made your body writher underneath your touch. Your back arched in a state of pure excitement as you felt two fingers dip between your folds, rubbing against your clit in figure eights for a brief moment. The pleasure overwhelmed your body on an immense scale: legs ferociously shaking as he entered two fingers, pumping in an out of you. Your forehead was aligned with droplets of sweat, heavy breaths heaving from your lungs as his the speed of his fingers continued to increase. His watched you with great intent, a cocky smirk appearing in his face he closer you got to your orgasm. The knot forming continued to tighten, your inner thighs pressing together as your orgasm rippled throughout your body, coming hard onto his tongue. 

_'Thats's my girl.'_

His eyes continued to observe your core with the same amount of admiration from the moment your panties were put to the side and forgotten about. And placing a chaste kiss on your clit, he hungrily climbed to reach your exhausted body, kissing you deeply with the upmost passion. You always melted under his touch: unable to resist his features as he was finally being attended to now. 

The material of his boxers seemed even more constricting than before: his bulge looking as if it was going to burst in a way, Ashton biting down on his bottom lip from the urge to relieve him of his tension. You now decided to take it into your hands: as you sat up with a small tinge of excitement, your hands reaching for the hem of his underwear. Knowing how desperate Ashton became during moments like this, you decided to rid him of the tension quickly. You swiftly pulled his boxers down, revealing his erect cock that sprinted against his stomach, lightly slapping against his torso as pre-come decorated his red, sensitive tip. Ashton knew what you were thinking: you wanted to blow him really badly. But he wants this to be about you. 

Along with everything else, his boxers lay on the floor, as he gently pushed you back onto the comfort of your bed, laying on the familiar presence of sprawled and messy bed sheets. You were glad at the reminder of an unopened box of condoms that sat on another nightstand adjacent to the bed, Ashton now tearing open to box, frantic and desperate as he tears into a foiled square. 

_'Want to feel you come around my cock. God I missed the feeling so much.'_

He explains, groaning in frustration rather than pleasure as he smoothly rolls the latex on, leaving the empty wrapper unattended, throwing it to the floor as he starts to line himself up against you. The sudden contact of his rock hard cock against your sensitive pussy makes his eyes roll in pure pleasure, the feeling of your warm juices covering his cock causing him to groan at the thought. His cock drags up and down your slit, coating himself in your juices before starting to push in. 

His hands held tightly onto the headboard, with several veins along his forearm prominent from the amount of force he was exerting to stay upright. Heavy exhales left his mouth quickly, breaths now jagged and rugged from the feeling of how tight your walls were around him. The both of you were in complete bliss right now, as the sensitivity you endured earlier caused your eyes to roll back in pleasure, eyelashes fluttering rapidly. Both of your hands placed themselves firmly onto his back, now ripped with strong muscle as your nails started to dig lightly into the robust, tough flesh. It was time to decorate his back with your nails, a sudden push of his cock sending a wave of pleasure throughout your inner thighs. 

The thick skin of his body was something you thought you may never feel again; and it was now where you came to terms with how much you missed the warm touch of his bare skin. His hips pressed tightly against your thighs, head buried in the crook of your neck, stomach and chest pressed against yours. One hand moved from the headboard to hold onto your hips, pressing down as the other repeated the same motion. The force you were applying onto his back continued to increase, digging more harshly as you adjusted to the feeling of his thick length stretching your walls again, his lips now parted from how deep he is.

A small gasp withdrawals from your mouth as he pulls out, and slams back into your again, your body shaking with pleasure as your legs hooked around his waist. The sudden buck of your hips made him groan in response: his dick rubbing against a certain sweet spot of yours, his balls now pressed tightly against you. The tone of his voice was as desperate his thrusts, your spine curling as your nails continued to graze against his back.

**_'Did you miss this? Did you miss me?'_ **

_'Of course I did. You're mine. Only mine.'_

**'I'm never letting you go'. ** You both proclaimed the last statement in synchronisation, causing the both of you to laugh lightly in response. Your heart was starting to flutter, butterflies accompanying your impending second orgasm as the pleasure was evident in Ashton's face. He was sweatier now than earlier, heaving breaths from tight lungs as his eyes continued to widen with each deep thrust. The feeling was surreal to him: he could finally feel his lover again. Touch her, kiss her, make sweet love to her, or fuck until your hearts content. 

There was no doubt that either of you could make this last any longer, his head dipping to retrieve your lips against his as the familiar feeling was now starting to overtake your body, but only more immense as you were now sure that you were drawing blood from Ashton's back. Your nails were now deeply buried into his skin, pulling down harshly as the tip of his dick continued to hit the same spot, causing you to see stars for a split second. He fucks you almost frantically, gripping your hips more tightly as you finally came undone under his touch. A string of profanities left your lips, ruthlessly cursing like a sailor. His skin was hot as his orgasm washed over him a few minutes later, his jaw clenching, causing his already prominent abs to be emphasised further. He briefly tells you he loves you for the hundredth time, you providing him with pleasure he desperately needed. 

He repeated the same amount of profanities as you, letting his orgasm engulf his entire body as your nerves set off like fireworks inside of you.

_'Love you..so fuckin much.'_

His hand reached under you, holding onto his cock as he pulled out immediately afterwards. And swiftly gripping onto the base of the condom, he gently pressed kisses against your forehead as he removed the now used piece of latex, tying it into a knot before aiming and landing the rubber into the bin that sat in the corner of your bedroom.

You were beaming, cheeks showing a light glow that wasn't the result of an immense sweating session. An upward curve of your lips instinctively formed at the current situation. He was finally back home to where he belonged: with you. 6 Months of patient, and quite frankly traumatising waiting now ended with a strong high. The feeling of his warm skin against yours satisfied the both of you greatly, both of your bodies relaxing of any stress at the reminder that the other was here. You fingers started to lightly trail his jawline: the sharp intricate cuts of his jaw swiftly followed by the soft pad of your pointer finger. The two of you lay on the bed, covered by now creased bedsheets as limbs lay entangled together. 

_'I'm hopefully not going anywhere for another 10 months now.'_

_**'Good. I need you.'** _

 

 

 

 


End file.
